


Amame, Sweet Prince

by thedarknovak



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Bi-Curiosity, Bilingual Character(s), Break Up, Eventual Smut, Excessive use of Spanish, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Former Joytoy V, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Getting Together, Guilt, Happy Ending, Healing, Homeless V, I just want them to be happy, Idiots in Love, Insecure V, Jackie doesn't die, Johnny is a little shit, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Probably Co-Dependency, Slow Burn, Survivors Guilt, kind of?, medium-slow burn, slight angst, trauma boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: *Fix It?* V was a streetkid who came from nothing, upon trying to join the Valentino gang he meets Jackie who saves his life. The two become partners and end up on their biggest job yet, but something goes wrong and Jackie ends up on the brink of death. V starts to have continued encounters with a certain rockerboy. How will V deal with the situation?
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, Misty Olszewski & Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The Streetkid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am bad at summaries. Hello and welcome to my desperate need for 1. My trauma for Jackie’s death to be appeased. (Jackie deserved better! And What even happened at the end of ACT 1? It didn’t happen right? Right.) 2. More Male!V/Jackie Welles fics. This fic follows canon to an extent, and then diverges. The manner V and Jackie meet is not the same either. Also any specific missions referenced might not happen as it did in the game or specific dialogue might not be the same. I write this in my freetime and it’s a hobby so please be kind. I have someone to play typo goalie but in the end, *All mistakes are my own*. Also there is quite a bit of spanish because V is loosely based on my playthrough’s character who is also chicano. Context clues should at least help understand. For those that speak fluently, I am not the best at spanish. Only know the little amount my mom has taught me. I’m by no way fluent. I also made Jackie slightly younger in this fic. Updates will probably happen weekly or bi-weekly, depending on how busy I am with work or school. I also have a couple other fics featuring Male V/Jackie planned, basically different ways the story could have went down with *Jackie Living* ;_; Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
> Chapter Song: Maldita Probeza - Bad Bunny

__

**Disclaimer: All characters and canon parallels belong to Project CD Red. All song lyrics mentioned belong to their respective artists.**

_ Maldita pobreza, maldita pobreza, Me tiene joseando, loco de la cabeza _

_ Maldita pobreza, maldita pobreza, Solo se me olvida cuando tú me besas _

Vicente ‘V’ Medina, age 22, grew up a kid of the streets. V was built lean with slight muscle, he had moderately tan skin, hair that was cropped short on the sides with medium length electric blue wavy/curly hair on that top that was styled up. He grew up fending for himself because his mother was mostly absent, frequently out going to score drugs. V’s dad was absent and V frequently described him as a sperm donor. By 16 V was truly alone because his mother had Overdosed. V had come home and found her. V wanted to hate her for leaving him alone in the world, but she was still his mother and he knew somewhere deep down that she loved him more than the drugs she took. He kept the Santa Muerte pendant she had given him, and wore it every day. 

V ended up in the system until age 18. He often found himself avoiding where the social worker had assigned him and wandering the streets and getting himself into trouble. where he had already been planning for, finding odd jobs just to try afloat. From the age of 18 to 22 V spent his time just trying to make sure he had food to eat, doing things he was not ready to talk about. 

By the age of 22, V had become desperate for money, he was tired of staying under tents on the street, or anywhere he could find a bed. V knew realistically there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of with the profession he chose, but part of him knew that he didn’t want to do that anymore. He wanted to save that part of himself for someone special. Without any other option, V ended up falling into the temptation of what a lot of the street kids in night city ended up doing, joining a street gang. The Valentinos had a big presence in Heywood where he grew up. So V made the decision to try and join the Valentinos. He knew he could get a place to crash and join into a group so he could feel less alone in the world. 

The Valentinos had decided to let V join on the premise that he finished a job for them. V knew he shouldn't join, that the mortality rate for gang members was higher than the rest of Night City, and the rate by itself was already high. V was desperate not to go back to his previous line of work, and tired of living tend to tent, and bed to bed. 

The job that the Valentinos sent V on was to retrieve one of their stolen vehicles that their rival gang, the 6th Street had taken. According to the Valentinos it should be easy. 

It was about a couple hours before sundown. The location that the Valentinos had sent to V was at the edge of Heywood. V headed out there. He was as prepared as he could be, having to walk there V made sure he left earlier than he probably needed. V thought it really sucked not having a car of his own. When V arrived in the general area, he saw the car in a back alley. He used his ocular system to survey the area and he saw 2 people around the vehicle. V would wait until the two weren’t looking to go and get in the car and go. V took advantage of his skills in breeching, having picked it up along the way through his life. 

V used his breeching skill to set off a nearby light to start malfunction and act as a distraction so V could get in the car and go. V watched the two 6th streets go to examine the malfunctioning light and V rushed over to try and swoop into the car. V got over to the car and opened the door. He was close to getting inside the car, but then he was yanked back and thrown to the ground. 

“Well look what we have here. Fresh meat ‘tinos. How about we teach you a lesson about messing with the 6th streets.” One of the 6th Streets members said. They proceeded to start to kick V. V started to wince in pain, using his arms to try and protect his face. The beating went on for several moments. V tried to get to the gun in his pants but the kicking continued on constantly and he was unable to get the gun out. 

“Okay I think that's enough, let's flatline this ‘tino trash!” The other member screamed out. V heard the cock of a gun, and he looked up and saw it pointed at him, V saw his life flash before his eyes in the glint of the gun. What he saw was nothing special. It pissed V off that his life was going to end before it even really started. 

V closed his eyes expecting the worst. He waited a moment for his demise, but it didn’t come, and he heard 2 loud thuds. V opened his eyes and saw the two 6th streets lying next to him unconscious. V looked up to see who had knocked them out and he saw a tall man that was built like a brick. V used his ocular system to identify the person above him that was holding a hand out to help him up. ‘Jackie Welles - Age 25 - He/Him/His’ V read in his head off of the description provided. 

“What are you doing messin around with these fools chico? You almost got flatlined. Muerte.” The man, Jackie, spoke to him. 

“None of your business. I was on a job.” V said trying to seem tough, but if he was honest he felt dwarfed by the man in front of him and he wasn’t that much shorter than Jackie. 

“Orale we got a badass here. Who you with the Valentinos?” Jackie said, trying to see if his hunch was correct. He knew new meat when he saw them. 

“Tryin ta be.” V said, trying to keep his ‘tough’ facade, but he knew he owed his life to this man. 

“Well why don’t you try not to be... I was part of the Valentinos and well, lets just say it almost didn't end well chico.” Jackie said to V, getting his point across by lifting his shirt to show his bullet wound scar. It was something Jackie remembered as the darkest day in his life. That was his sign to get out of the Valentinos and try to live better. The man he saw before him seemed a little younger than him, and if he could save him from the Valentino's grasp, he would. Jackie didn’t know why he wanted to help, perhaps it was that he saw part of himself in V or perhaps it was something else.

“I don’t know what else to do. I gotta live somehow, and well I can get money like this and be a part of something.” V said, slightly letting down the wall. He was now questioning his choices for trying to join the Valentinos. 

“What's your name kid?” Jackie said.

“V.” V said, because it was his name, he didn’t tell people his real name. No one was ever close enough to be worth telling them. 

“V? One letter? Names Jackie.... So I’ll tell you what, why don’t you help me on a gig. We can split the eddies. Been looking for a partner.” Jackie said, not knowing why he was offering this to a stranger, but he really saw potential in the kid. 

“Wha- Why? You don’t even know me. If this is some trick...?” V said, not letting himself trust the man even though he had just saved his life. 

“No tricks. I see myself in you chico if I’m honest, if I had someone to get me out of the Valentinos before I got hurt, perhaps I would have been much more accomplished by now.” Jackie said, he thought being honest with V would get him to agree. The two of them had also left the area, Jackie having started walking leisurely and V following.

“I don’t need your pity. I’ve taken care of myself my entire life, I don’t need help now.” V said, letting his guard back up. In the back of his mind though, he wanted to let Jackie help him. 

“No pity ese, just wanna help, that's all. Offer a chance to get out before the Valentinos suck you in.” Jackie said, trying to seem ‘no bullshit’. 

“Oh, okay. Well I don’t know...” V said still uncertain about the situation. 

“Look here, how about you repay me for saving your life by helping me out of this gig. That way it's not pity. Then if you want to continue being my partner, then you have that option.” Jackie said, knowing he almost had V reeled in. 

“Okay deal.” V said, transferring his contact information over to Jackie. 

“Good choice chico. Where ya stayin? I’ll pick you up tomorrow, gigs in the badlands, gotta retrieve something.” Jackie said, trying to indirectly find out information on the man. He knew right away what was up when V didn’t answer, he just looked away and kept walking. 

“Look. If you need a place to stay you can crash on my floor okay? I got a small apartment, ain't much but beats the cement right?” Jackie said, trying to get the man off the streets. Jackie thought he should have been worried about inviting a stranger into his apartment, but V was half his size, and looked to be kind of malnourished. Although he was moving fine, he was likely pretty bruised from the beating he took earlier.

“If this is just your way of getting me into bed then forget it. I’m past that part in my life.” V spat out, offended that this man would try to lure him back to sleep with him. 

“Woah I never said that, I was just offering a place to stay. No funny business, honest. You want to crash at my place? Fine. You want to stay out here? Fine. It's your choice chico, I was just trying to be nice. No pressure.” Jackie said, slightly offended that V thought he might be that kind of guy. He didn’t let the offense bother him too much because he tried seeing things from V’s point of view, trying not to think into what V meant by ‘past that part in my life’. It just made Jackie a little more determined to get him off the streets. 

“Oh, well.. Okay. Just don’t try anything.” V said, agreeing because he thought Jackie seemed to be telling the truth. 

“Sounds preem. Lets go head to my apartment then. Unless you got stuff you got stashed somewhere?” Jackie said.

V told Jackie where he had to stop before they went to Jackie’s apartment. By this point the sun was starting to go down. Jackie was surprised that he had never seen V before considering the area of tents he was staying in was only a couple blocks from El Coyote Cojo. Seeing V gather what little belongings he had made Jackie even more angry about the way things were in Night City, in the world. There were still people living on the streets while corpo bigshots had large luxury mansions. He was going to make sure V and him made it big if they remained partners, they were going to make hella eddies. 

After V had gotten his belongings from the area in Heywood he was staying, the two headed to Jackie’s apartment. When they got there he let V put down his stuff before offering for them to go get a bite to eat over at his mom’s bar, El Coyote Cojo. The two entered and went up to the bar and Jackie put in a request for some carnitas for him and V. 

  
“You’re gonna love these carnitas, they’re preem.” Jackie said, trying to make idle conversation with V. The conversation was interrupted though by Jackie’s mom who had spotted her son with a man she didn’t recognize.

“Jaquito, buenas. Who is this? Haven't seen him around before.” Mama Welles said, trying to stay involved in her son's life. She had already lost two sons, and after the scare with Jackie before, she was trying to stay involved in her son's life to try and prevent something like that from happening again. 

“Hola Ma, This here is V. He's helping me on a gig I got.” Jackie said trying to talk V up a little so his mom wouldn’t suspect anything. 

“Oh well okay. I’ll go check on your food okay?” Mama Welles said, going to check on what was taking the food so long in the kitchen.

A couple moments later the food came out and the two began eating. V was scarfing down the food like he hadn’t eaten in days, and Jackie thought that might have been true. Jackie was interrupted eating when he heard his mom call for him in the kitchen.

“Jaquito! Ven por favor!” Mama Welles yelled from the kitchen. 

“Mande Mama?” Jackie said 

“So what’s the deal with him?” Mama Welles said, trying to figure out what the deal was with V because it wasn’t like Jackie to bring people they didn’t know around. 

“Mama, I saved him from a couple of 6th streets, he was trying to join the Valentinos. I thought if I got him to do this gig with me it would keep him away from the Valentinos. He was livin on the street Ma.” Jackie said, trying to explain things. 

“Just be careful mijo, okay? You know I worry.” Mama Welles said before going back to her job. 

Jackie returned to the bar and sat with V once more, he offered the rest of his carnitas to V because he looked like he needed it. After that the two headed towards Jackie's apartment. Jackie told V he should shower, because Jackie thought he could use one. Jackie also let V know that he would wash his clothes if he needed to in the wall built washer/dryer. V agreed and put all of his washable clothes within the washer. V thought for a very cramped apartment, it still had a lot of luxuries that he didn’t have. 

After V finished his shower he came out in a towel to check if the clothes were ready, and they were. The washer/dryer worked a lot faster than the ones at the mat he used when he could afford to. V looked to Jackie who was laying on the couch watching TV. He didn’t seem to be too interested in it, but it was probably something to do. He also saw the makeshift bed on the floor that Jackie had made up. 

“It isn’t much but it should do.” Jackie said, turning the tv off and getting a blanket for himself. 

“Definitely beats the streets.” V tried to joke. Jackie laughed a little, trying to hide his sympathy for the man. He didn’t pity him, he just hoped that things were going to work out the way he wanted them to. The two still didn’t know each other very well. They didn’t know how to act around each other yet. Jackie hoped that it would come in time. 

  
  


_ The Next Morning - Jackie's Apartment  _

The next morning V woke up and was initially disoriented. He didn’t know where he was, but then remembered the happenings of the previous day. He was homeless and almost died, and now he had a chance to make some eddies that didn’t involve sex work, not that V had a problem with people who continued to do so. He didn’t judge. 

V sat up and saw that Jackie was still sleeping. V made a note that Jackie looked peaceful when he was sleeping. V just sat there for a moment watching Jackie and then Jackie just woke up. 

“Do you always spend your time watching people sleep?” Jackie said stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. V blushed because he was caught, he didn’t mean to stare for so long, he wasn’t a creep or anything.

“Wha- No. I literally just woke up as well. I just happened to be looking in your direction.” V said trying to defend himself and not look creepy. 

“Oh? See something you like..? Just fuckin whitchu ese.” Jackie said getting up off the couch now and heading towards the bathroom. ‘Yeah’ V thought to himself, he liked what he saw, but he wasn’t going to risk saying anything and compromising his position. V thought it could also just be thinking the person that saved him was attractive because he saved him. Not that Jackie wasn’t attractive, because V thought he was very attractive. He just didn’t want to mess up his standing. 

“Yeah yeah you wish.” V said, now standing and going over to his bag to put on his day clothing. 

Jackie used the bathroom and came out to put on his own clothes, V traded him places in the bathroom. 

The two finished getting ready and Jackie had them head next door, over to his mother’s apartment. Jackie opened the door with his access token and headed inside, V in toe. 

“Mijo come in, I made tostadas. Buenas V, There's plenty of food, eat up.” Mama Welles said from the kitchen. 

“Oh gracias. Ms. Welles.” V said 

“Please call me Mama Welles or just Ma” Mama Welles said, plating some food for V and Jackie. 

“Okay Mama Welles.” V said, not entirely comfortable with calling her just Ma or Mama, at least not yet. 

The 3 ate at the dining table, making idle conversation. Most of the conversation was just Jackie and Mama Welles. V didn’t know his place yet, and didn’t feel comfortable revealing too much about his past, specifically to Mama Welles. After they finished eating V and Jackie took their leave, V thanking Mama Welles profusely for the food. Mama Welles made it seem like no big deal, and she was happy to feed him. 

Jackie and V headed over to the garage attached to Jackie's apartment. 

“Okay so how are we getting to the badlands?” V said, figuring Jackie had a car that would get them to the badlands. 

“Yeah ese, about that. I hope you don’t mind, riding on the back of my arche. I only own the bike. On the bright side chico, it looks pretty badass?” Jackie said, after he opened his garage. 

“Fine. Beats walking I guess. How are we going to get the cargo back?” V said wondering how they were going to get the cargo. 

“This attachment.” Jackie said, walking to the far side of his garage, grabbing a container. The container slotted into a port on the back of the arche. 

“Nice. Should we get going?” V said, eager to get on the road, V had never been outside of Night City before, he was curious to see where the Nomads roamed. 

“Eager are we? You’re right though. Hop on chico.” Jackie said, swinging his leg over the arche and starting it up. V got on the back of the arche, he didn’t know what to do with his arms, but once Jackie started to take off, on instinct he grabbed onto Jackie, arms around his torso. 

“Hang on tight.” Jackie said as they got to a main road, and he sped up. V held on tighter to Jackie, he had never been on a bike before. He was scared of falling off. So he found himself plastered to Jackie’s back while he got used to it. V was glad that Jackie was focusing on driving because V found himself inhaling Jackie’s cologne. V found himself rather fond of it. He chose to take his mind off of it though and look around as they started to speed through Night City. 

Once the two reached the edge of the Night City, and started to enter the badlands. V was looking all around, taking in the sight. V knew the badlands were just as dangerous as night city, but seeing the vast wide open land, desert or not. They drove for a while and on the way Jackie shared the gig information from the fixer with V. The job was to collect a briefcase hidden in one of the trailers they were approaching. The group of trailers seemed to be empty. 

“Almost there V. How you holdin up?” Jackie said as they were driving the final stretch of the road up to the area of trailers. 

“So much open land out here.” V said talking loud enough to talk over the wind, but trying not to yell in Jackie’s ear. 

“Ha buncha desert. This your first time outta Night City?” Jackie said pulling up the road, the gravel slightly making it harder for the arche to handle. 

“Barely make it out of Heywood most of the time” V said, mostly because it was true. V rarely made it out of Heywood, most of his time was even spent solely in The Glen area. 

“Really amigo? Still don’t know how we haven’t met before.” Jackie said, parking the bike. 

“Night City is a big place. Lots of people. Hell Heywood is a large place, we could have met before or passed each other on the street and we probably wouldn’t think twice.” V said, getting off of the bike along with Jackie. 

“That's very true V. Let's do this chico.” Jackie said, getting supplies out of his bag. Jackie tossed a gun over to V. 

“Ever used one of these V?” Jackie continued, heading his gun. 

“Yeah, just never had one of my own. When mom was alive..she had a gun that I would always take around and practice shooting. I was a little shit growin up. She sold it to score though.” V said, Jackie picking up on the end, and how casual V was about sharing it. 

“Okay good, lets get us a briefcase.” Jackie said, V loading his gun as well and starting to follow. Something told V to scan the area with his ocular implants, implants that he got questionably in return for a night with a ripperdoc. 

“Wait!” V yelled to Jackie. 

“What is it V?” Jackie said, stopping in his tracks. 

V spotted some landmines, scattered all around. He could see some in the trailers as well. 

“Landmines. They're everywhere. I’ll breach them to disarm them.” V said, motioning to some of the visible ones you could see. 

“Look at chu ese, got some fancy implants? Where’d you get those?” Jackie said while V took the opportunity to fill his cyberdeck with deactivation protocols of the nearby landmines. 

“A ripperdoc. They’re kiroshi 2.0s.” V said, focusing on deactivating the landmines. It was going to take a while because V’s cyberdeck didn’t have a large number of cores. 

“Jeez preem amigo. What’d you have to do for those? I got a shitty pair of ocular implants, not very good for surveying the area. Nice on you V, see already helping me partner. Would have been blown up without you.” Jackie said to encourage V. 

“Uhh...Yeah I don’t need you getting blown up. Don’t like getting attached to people just for them to blow up.” V said, trying to joke but also purposely rolling over how he got his implants. V wasn’t ready to share that part of himself. Not yet anyways, he didn’t know if he’d ever be ready. 

“So where is the next mine? Point it out to me.” Jackie said looking toward the trailers. 

“Over there.” V said, pointing to one that was visible. Jackie didn’t wait to say anything back, he aimed his gun and shot the mine.

“WHOO! ¡A HUEVO!” Jackie yelled out. The explosion was more than a safe distance away from them. The explosion startled V initially. 

“Where's the next one?” Jackie said, looking over the area. The initial shock had passed in V. The two looked at each other and smiled, they were thinking the same thing. 

“Right there!” V said pointing out the next mine. Jackie aimed and the next mine exploded. 

“Fuck yeah!” Jackie yelled out once more. V gets in the moment as well and yelled out as well. 

V shot the next mine, but it took a couple shots for V to get the aim right. V got momentarily frustrated, he was out of practice since he hadn’t shot in so many years. 

“Don’t worry chico, relax your muscles, look down the sight, take a breath and breathe out as you're taking your shot. Stick with me and I can teach you to shoot like a real chingón.” Jackie said, trying to encourage V. He wanted to give V every chance to want to stay his partner. If Jackie was honest with himself, he hadn’t made any new friends lately. From the short time together Jackie knew that they could be close. 

The two took turns shooting the rest of the mines after that, besides the ones inside of the trailers, V was going to disable those by breaching so there was no chance harm would come to the briefcase. They started to approach the trailers. V disabled the mines of each trailer and they both entered, V covering Jackie while they looked around. They figured the trailers were all empty since they made so much noise with the mines and no one came out. After the 4th trailer they finally found the trailer with the briefcase. 

“Hell yeah!” V said, excited they had gotten the item for their gig. 

“Nice job. Told you we’d make a good team.” Jackie said, picking up the briefcase. The two left the trailer and made it back to the bike. 

“Maybe you’re right Jackie. Maybe you’re right.” V said, Jacking having loaded the bike. 

“How about we get to the drop off point and we can really celebrate once we get those eddies transferred. Come on chico.” Jackie said, slapping V on the back. Jackie mounted the bike and waited for V to follow. V got on and the two took off. 

The two dropped off the briefcase at the drop location and started to head back to Heywood. About halfway through their ride back they got notification that the drop had been received. The two cheered. Jackie took them to El Coyote Cojo for drinks to celebrate. V knew realistically that the gig was rather low on the totem pole, but he felt like this could really get them somewhere. Jackie gave him a chance to work without having to sell himself or join a gang. V knew he surely wasn’t going to try and be a corpo. The two spent a while at the bar drinking and celebrating. It wasn’t late in the day yet, the two spent a deal of time getting to know each other more, V didn’t let out anything too specific about the past, but they bonded quite a bit more. V was easy to share things with Jackie, maybe not heavy things quite yet, but he knew he would with time. 

When the conversation hit a lull Jackie decided to speak up. 

“Listen V, what do you say about continuing being partners?” Jackie said, kinda nervous, because he hadn't formally asked yet. 

“I think I'd like that Jackie.” V said with a smile. He was hoping that Jackie would ask him. 

“Great! Also one more thing, I know we just got paid, but it surely wasn’t enough eddies for a place, so if you want to, you could keep crashing at my place.” Jackie said, not knowing how to ask. He just knew he didn’t want to see V back on the streets, or blow all his money right away on a place when he knew that he didn’t mind V staying with him. 

“I wouldn’t want to be a---” V said before getting cut off.

“You won’t be a bother V. Really.” Jackie said, trying to affirm V. 

“Well okay. If you’re sure. Once we get enough gigs for me to properly afford a place though, I am gonna get one. In the meantime any time you need me to scram just let me know. Leave a sock on the door or something. Whatever shit roommates do.” V said, trying to remain tempered, but inside he was vibrating. V had no one for so long and now he had a job partner/roommate.

He thought things were looking up.


	2. Making the Major Leagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delemain Scene. V and Jackie escape Arasaka and V tries to get Jackie some help before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, here is chapter 2. My take on rewriting the Delemain scene. It diverges and has the aftermath.  
> Because of the way the story diverges I have chosen to leave out Goro Takemura. Like always, any mistakes are my own. Please be kind. In this chapter V will cut a bitch if they get in his way of saving Jackie .-. Hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Chapter song: The Wicked End - Avenged Sevenfold

_War breaks, a sign of the end, eternally expelled, Look to the sky for knowledge, the stars align tonight_

  
_Eclipse and heaven shall fall, Now I know I've seen it all in my life of misery_

It had been 1 year and 6 months since V and Jackie’s first gig together and a lot had changed. V and Jackie have gotten closer over the time past. After going on an increasing number of gigs together after a while V was finally able to afford an apartment and car. The two found a rhythm together. V was welcomed graciously into Jackie’s life, the two were inseparable. When they weren't on a gig together, they were spending their free time together whether that be at one of their apartments, El Coyote Cojo, or just having a night out on the town. They finally had their first big gig that was going to make them filthy rich in eddies. 

_ Arasaka Plaza _

V and Jackie had successfully infiltrated Arasaka and were escaping with the relic. 

“Come on Jackie we gotta get to the Delemain.” V said while the two made their way out of the parking garage and to the car. 

“I’m workin on it ‘mano.” Jackie said while making his way behind V carrying the relic within his nanoport. 

“Hurry we gotta make it to the car before...” V said before turning around to see Jackie. 

Jackie was following V find and covering him. V saw the crimson red though. For a moment the world stopped because he only just realized how bad Jackie’s wound had been. He didn’t quite notice just how much blood Jackie was losing when they were in the elevator. The person that saved him from joining the Valentinos and drug him out of the previous hell that was his life. V knew he had to save him somehow. The relic didn’t matter. This wasn’t some first time partner, he knew that this was Jackie and he wasn’t going to let him die. V loved him, and he was going to help Jackie even if he didn’t have the courage to tell Jackie how he felt about him. 

“Jackie. Hurry we gotta get you some help.” V continued, shooting the Arasaka soldiers that were now appearing.

The two managed to get to the car in one piece and the Delemain had implemented defense protocols and began to flee the plaza. The Delemain did its job and defended them and started to drive away. V was helping out by shooting some of the tailing drones out of the sky.

There was a momentary lull in drones following. V took that time to focus on Jackie. 

  
“Delemain do you have any bandages and a MaxDoc?” V asked the car AI. 

“Dispensing Bandages and MaxDoc” The AI said. V’s request came out of the center console of the car. V reached in and grabbed it. V forced Jackie’s shirt up and started bandaging the area, trying to keep the blood loss down. V knew that Jackie was likely internally bleeding, but if he could stop the blood loss as much as possible, Jackie would have a better chance. V knew what he knew about medical training from trial and error growing up, not having a lot of money and his mother always getting herself into problems with drugs. 

V then administered MaxDoc to help Jackie even more. V had just enough time to do that before another wave of Arasaka drones showed up. 

V was focused. He was shooting every drone and tail they had in addition to the Delemain helping out. Jackie was doing his best to help in his state as well. 

After the Delemain had managed to slip the Arasaka soldiers that were following, it began to drive once more. V knew he had to change the course though. He knew who he had to get Jackie to before it was too late. He could see that Jackie was starting to get paler by the minute, and he knew he didn’t have much time left. The thought of it scared V to death. He didn’t know what he would do if he let something happen to Jackie. He made a promise to Mama Welles that they would keep each other safe. V knew he had to get Jackie to Viktor’s clinic before it was too late. 

“Delemain get us to Misty’s Esoterica and step on it!” V yelled at the computer AI. 

“V the mission. We gotta finish chico, gotta get you to the major leagues. You gotta do that for me hermano. Please. Don’t let it be for nothing.” Jackie said, confirming V’s suspicions, Jackie knew he was most likely going to die. 

“Fuck the major leagues! You saved my life. Now it's my turn to return the favor. Eddies be damned. I’d break that relic in pieces if it keeps you from dying. We are going to get you to Vik and we will worry about the relic later.” V said with conviction. He was not going to have the blood of his best friend, the person he loved most on his hands. V didn’t know that he’d make it if Jackie was gone. Those words were what Jackie needed to keep going and put all his effort into staying alive. V obviously still needed him and he was going to do his best to stay around.

“V, maybe I’ve been doing this for too long. Maybe it's time.” Jackie interjected, before wincing in pain. 

“Jackie. Please.” V said hurt apparent in his voice. To Jackie it sounded like the most hurt V had let himself sound over their time knowing each other.

“For you V, only you ‘mano.” Jackie said, trying his best to look past the pain and stay conscious.

“Delemain go where the fuck I said!” V screamed at the computer AI, Jackie noted the tone in V’s voice, it had changed to one more forceful but he could still hear the hurt strained sound underneath it, like V was fighting choked sobs. 

“Unfortunately the destination is predetermined and only the account holder can change the destination.” The Delemain said, still driving in the direction of No Tell Motel. 

“Then stop the car!” V yelled at the AI. 

“Unfortunately I can not stop until---” The Delemain said, but was cut off by V taking his gun and popping off several shots into the computer on the dash of the Delemain. The vehicle came to a sudden stop, the power in the car shut off and all the doors jenisoned open, likely a safety feature in case the AI failed. Jackie wondered if V had wondered if knew of the safety feature or if he was getting reckless because he didn’t care about his own safety anymore. 

V didn’t falter though, he helped Jackie out of the car, V’s heart was beating a mile a minute, desperate to make sure Jackie was safe. That is when he saw a car nearby that was about to pass. V jumped in front of the car and the car came to a complete stop. V held his gun towards the passenger. 

“Out of the car NOW!” V screamed forcefully. 

The driver opened the door and got out. He quickly pulled out a gun and shot at V. The shot hit V in the shoulder. It didn’t even register to V in the moment. He wrestled the gun away from the man. The look in his eyes sent the driver running, nowhere to be seen. 

“Chingar did you really have to jack the fools ride? V you’re hurt.” Jackie said, trying to let out a laugh but instead coughed up blood. He didn’t notice until they were in the car that the bullet hit V. 

V didn’t say anything, just went right to Jackie and helped him in the car. Once V had gotten in the car he floored it and started to head towards Viktors clinic which wasn’t too far away. V didn’t care if he was shot, it was minor, through and through. While he was driving he told Jackie to keep pressure on his wound. He also took the time to call Misty. 

_ Call Connecting - Misty Olszewski _

_ Call Connected 0:01... _

“What's up V did you see what was going on at Arasa--” Misty said before V cut her off.

“No time Misty! Jackie is hurt real bad! I’m speeding over to the clinic. Need Vik to have a gurney ready to take him in. He was shot in the abdomen. Please hurry. I will be there soon. Jackie hang in there okay?” V said trying to get the direness of the situation across. He also addressed Jackie at the end because he was trying to focus on 3 things, driving, talking to Misty, and making sure Jackie was still alive. Keeping the tears out of his eyes would be a 4th factor he was focusing on, but he wouldn’t let himself cry, because he was going to make sure Jackie wasn’t going to die. V disconnected the call before Misty had a chance to answer, he knew she had heard him though. 

“Doin my best here hermano. Listen Vicente, if I don’t make it...” Jackie said, following V’s instructions and keeping pressure on his wound. 

“No. No. None of that. You’re not allowed to die. Jackie I swear to fucking god. Cabrón if you leave me here I’ll make sure I have your Arche melted down and made into cheap sex toys!” V yelled at Jackie. It was a weak attempt to lighten the mood, not for Jackie's sake but for his. Jackie’s response would help reassure him he was still fighting to stay alive. 

“Eh vete a la chingada! You aren’t touching my baby.” Jackie said, offended by the thought of what would happen to his Arche. He was still holding his wound, but he took the time to look over at V who was driving like a maniac. Jackie noted the desperation in the man's eyes. The two were close, became close like brothers in such a short period of time, but Jackie never knew why close like brothers never sounded right to him, but he frequently called V hermano anyways because he wanted a way for V to know how close he thought they were. They were more than best chooms by this point. 

Jackie turned and coughed up blood to the side of the car. He didn’t want to take his hands off the wound like V had said. Jackie looked ahead through the windshield and saw that they were close to the clinic. Jackie was starting to get drowsy. He didn’t know if he was going to make it.

“You’re gonna be great hermano. Make sure you hold onto that chip for me okay? Finish the job if you can.” Jackie said before going limp. V was worried. Jackie was pale and unresponsive now.

V parked right next to the door of the clinic and ran around to the passenger side to help Jackie out. V’s adrenaline was pumping hard and he didn’t know what came over him, he picked up Jackie who was essentially twice his size and rushed him inside, he didn’t even feel the pain from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Viktor had a stretcher already ready right inside the door of Misty’s front business.

Viktor and Misty rushed him back and V followed. Once they had gotten in Viktor’s clinic they started right away working on Jackie, starting by cutting off his clothes. V took this time to remove the Relic from Jackie’s head and put it into his because they still didn’t know exactly what it did and he didn’t want it to interfere with the procedure at all. 

Viktor began immediately with an artificial blood transfusion to help with the blood loss, and then started to operate to take out the shrapnel. The wound had hit one of Jackie’s kidneys and several blood vessels and several other things. Viktor worked as fast as he could. The amount of blood Jackie lost was the problem. Viktor wasn’t sure if they had gotten there fast enough. He could get the wounded areas stitched up and replaced in no time, but if the blood wasn’t replenished in time, Jackie likely wouldn’t make it. He was going to do the best that he could though, because all 3 of them cared about Jackie.Viktor knew that V and Misty cared about Jackie in a different way than him, so he was going to do his best. 

V was over at the far side of the room letting Viktor work, while Misty was helping out by grabbing stuff that Viktor requested. She looked like she was worried as well. V knew they were dating. If V wasn’t worried about Jackie more than anything, he might have let himself feel the sharp tinge of jealousy for the girl. 

V took this time to send a message to DeShawn explaining that they wouldn’t be there right away. He lied and said arasaka drove them into hiding and they would meet up when they had a chance. 

_ To: Dexter DeShawn _

_ From: V  _

_ ‘Got ran into hiding by Arasaka soldiers. Be there as soon as possible.’  _

V sent the message and brought his attention back to Jackie. V was beginning to pace a hole in the ground because he was worried. He didn’t let his emotions show to the others though, just paced as if he was nervous and not totally about to break down. 

After about a couple hours of surgery there were done with Jackie and it was up to fate now. Jackie was purposely put under so they could do the surgery and now all they had to do was wait. Wait for Jackie to wake up, which would be a while from that point because the medicine had to wear off. They were only letting him wake up to also make sure he was okay, and after he’d likely fall right back asleep because he was exhausted from the surgery. 

Misty came over to check on how V was doing. She noticed the bullet wound and got bandages to patch V up. She did so and then asked about V’s head. She had noticed that V had been holding his head throughout the surgery. He was starting to get a headache and he figured it was just from the stress of the day. Misty, seeing him holding his head in pain, asked how he was and how they got into the mess. So V told her about what happened at Arasaka and how they had come into possession of the relic that required either being in one’s nanoport or being stored at a very cold and regulated temperature. V glanced over the details but he got the point across. 

Misty insisted taking a look at V. She jacked him into the computer to run diagnostics and after about 2 minutes of digging she knew that there was a problem. 

“Fuck.” was all Misty said before rushing to the storage room. V was confused at the data Misty had seen from his diagnostics, but Misty was back before V knew it. She had a case similar to the one that had held the relic. 

“Stay still, we have to get that out of your head now.” Misty said, opening the case and setting it to the degree range V had mentioned earlier. She took the chip and put it into the case, checking to make sure the case read as ‘stable’. 

“Mind telling me what that was about?” V said, wondering what was going on. He strangely was already starting to feel better though. 

“Whatever that thing is, it was erasing and overwriting your brain. I think its some sort of chip that has a construct of someone stored on it. What else would erase and overwrite like that? I don’t know how it works or who is stored on it, but it was erasing you V. Luckily it didn’t have enough time to erase much, but any longer and it could have been to the irreversible point, where even if we removed the chip you could have still died.” Misty explained. Viktor heard the commotion as he was cleaning up from the surgery, trying to catch his breath after working under pressure like that. 

“Well shit. Thanks for saving me then. Is there any way we can find out who is on the chip?” V said, grateful towards the girl. 

“I think I might be able to answer that. I can’t answer it now, but I can reach out to some contacts and see what they think.” Viktor said. 

“Okay doc, either way I don’t know about this mission anymore. There is a person on that chip. Who would do that to a person? Put them on a chip? How cruel. I want to find out who is on it, figure out what they want. Do they want to just have the chip fade away and let their essence die, or see if we can find a body for them. Preferably one that isn’t already taken.” V explained. He wasn’t going to let DeShawn take the relic just to make money off of a person that was stored on it. He would figure everything as they went, explain it to Jackie as well, because he knew Jackie would agree with him. 

As if the very thought of Jackie were enough to summon him, Jackie began to stir awake, the meds having worn off and he came out from being under. 

“What’d I miss?” Jackie let out with a weak laugh. V let out an audible sigh of relief. He knew Jackie wasn’t out of the woods quite yet, and he had quite a bit of recovery after this, but it was a really good sign that Jackie had woken up. 

“Take it easy Jacks, the doc says you need your rest. We just let you wake up from being put under. Now you should try to sleep.” V said, now at Jackie’s side. Misty on the other side of the bed. 

“What happened to the relic?” Jackie said, still worrying about the mission. 

“It's fine Jackie, it's a long story though, one for after you’ve rested ok hermano? Duerme ahora.” V said, trying to get his point across that Jackie needed to rest to give him his best chance. 

“Fine fine, don’t nag me like a viejita. Seriously though V, thank you, from the bottom of mi corazon. You saved my life. Misty, Viktor, you too. I am glad to have you all. Misty and Viktor smiled, Misty stroking her hand across Jackie’s face. 

“No probs Jaquito, let's just say we’re even now. Just focus on resting and recovering because we are going to have a very interesting time coming up soon.” V said, having grabbed Jackie's hand and squeezing. The slight squeeze back reassured him that Jackie was going to be okay. Jackie did as told and closed his eyes and tried to sleep, drifting off not too long after.

“Hey why don’t you and Misty go and grab us some grub. Pad Thai if you will.” Viktor requested. V agreed because he had so much to thank him for. He was going to cover the bill for Jackie if he had one, because he was Jackie’s friend, so he was sure he would try to insist there be no charge. If there was a cost though, V was ready to front it all as long as Jackie was okay. 

V and Misty exited the front of her business and got into the stolen car. It was V’s idea because they planned on ditching it somewhere else so as to not bring suspicion to Misty’s shop. They ditched the car far enough away to not be suspicious and V had called for his Hella to be nearby so they could drive back to the Pad Thai shop near the clinic. The two went in and ordered the food that they wanted and what Viktor requested. The shop was down an alley a couple blocks away from the clinic. 

Upon exiting the food shop, V suspected something wasn’t right. He felt like they were being watched, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the glint of a gun and a burley guy pointing it towards them. V grabbed Misty and they took cover behind a nearby dumpster. 

“Stay there!” V yelled to Misty while he peered out, trying to dodge the shots that were being taken at the dumpster. When he popped out he could see where his target was and V took the shot, having been a much better shot than the person that was after them. It appeared to just be one person. 

The shot hit the person directly in the head. V internally thanked Jackie for training him to be such a good shot. The two exited their cover behind the dumpster and approached the corpse. V used his ocular system to analyze the corpse. V then checked the body for any information as to why they would be after him. There was an information shard on the corpse. V took the shard and put it into his nanoport. 

_ Instructions  _

_ Those bastards took off with property that is rightfully mine. They didn't show up as planned so I could take the shard from them and dispose of them myself. If any of you see them I want them brought in dead or alive. Try to get them to tell you where the shard is if you can. _

_ -DD _

It seemed to be a hit put out by Dexter DeShawn. V was and wasn’t shocked that DeShawn had planned on betraying them. He knew what this meant though. It meant he was going to have to kill Dexter DeShawn, so that he could find out what to do with the chip, and so there wouldn’t be his goons after V and Jackie anymore. 

“It's DeShawn he was planning on betraying us. Listen Misty I’m going to take you back to the clinic, but I have to take care of this. Listen, do you have another one of those cases the chip was in? It doesn’t have to function, it just has to appear as ‘stable’. I have an idea of how to take care of DeShawn. I don’t want his goons finding out that they were staked out at the clinic. I don’t want to put Jackie in danger while he’s recovering.” V said, the two getting into the Hella and heading towards the clinic, V making sure that no one was tailing them. 

“Yeah I think there is one that we have that malfunctions. What did you have in mind?” Misty said while V was driving. 

“Lets just say DeShawn is going to get an explosive surprise.” V said with a smirk. ‘No one messes with my familia, not Arasaka, not no Dexter Fucking DeShawn’ V thought to himself.

Soon after they approached the clinic and misty ran inside to get the case he requested. V then drove to the No Tell Motel, having texted DeShawn on the way, acting like he wasn’t on to his plan. 

_ To: Dexter DeShawn _

_ From: V  _

_ OMW with the relic.  _

_ To: V _

_ From Dexter DeShawn _

_ Good, about time. Thought we were about to have a problem.  _

V smiled because he thought V was coming willingly and didn’t know that he was onto him. V pulled into the parking lot of the No tell Motel, it was still dark out so he would have the cover of nightfall to escape. When he got out of the car he went around to his stash and got an appropriate remote explosive that wouldn’t cause too much damage, just enough to blow up DeShawn and any of the other goons that might be in the room. It didn’t have a large blast radius, so he knew he could slip into the bathroom. V put the explosive into the case and set the passcode.

V headed to the motel room and the goon let him in, there seemed to be only one goon, likely the other one was the one he had sent out to kill him. DeShawns other associates were for hire, so they likely wouldn’t be aware of the situation yet unless he specifically hired them to. Considering the goon had let him in, V thinks that DeShawn thinks the other goon was still out looking for him. 

V gets a rather explosive response from Dexter. He was reaming him out for all of the business that happened at Arasaka. V defended himself because Dexter was the one unaware of all the extra threats that were posed to them. V was pissed because Dexter almost got Jackie killed, and now he was planning on killing him and Jackie.

“Why don’t you go clean up, you look like shit. Meanwhile leave the case here.” DeShawn said. V nodded and headed towards the bathroom. V looked in the mirror and saw himself for the first time since all of this went down. He was still covered in Jackie’s blood. He hadn’t really paid attention, and he thought that was perhaps why the lady at the Thai shop looked at him weird. 

“What's the passcode V? DeShawn yelled for V. 

V told him the code and readied himself. He made sure the door was closed and he listened closely for DeShawn to open it. Upon the beeping to indicate that DeShawn had opened the case he yelled out. 

“What the f----” Was all DeShawn got out before V hit the remote detonator and the explosion went off. V waited a couple moments to come out, but when he did he saw the remains that were Dexter DeShawn and his goon. The sprinklers of the room were going off and putting out any fire that was going on. 

“That’s for Jackie. Maldita perra!” V said, spitting in the direction of the burnt remains. V was unsure if he should place all the blame towards DeShawn, but V’s mind was clouded with a cacophony of thoughts that all were starting to come down on him. 

V took this chance to run out of the motel before anyone came to check out what happened. He slipped out and got to his car like nothing happened. 

V drove back to the clinic and went inside to check on Jackie. When he entered the clinic he went to Jackies bedside. Jackie was still sleeping and V thought he looked so peaceful when he slept. Misty and Viktor were in another room nearby talking. V brought up a chair to the bed and just watched Jackie sleep. V was going to make sure he was okay. V took ahold of Jackie’s hand again. Feeling the warmth coming from the hand, telling him that Jackie was still alive. His hand wasn’t as cold as it felt earlier. So V knew he was slowly getting better. 

“Don’t worry Jackie, you’re gonna be fine hermano. I took care of DeShawn, he was going to hurt us.” V said to a sleeping Jackie. 

Viktor came out from the back and Misty went to man the front desk. 

“Why don’t you get home and wash up, Jackie will be safe here for the night. You look like shit.” Viktor said. 

“I’m staying with him. I can’t leave. I have to make sure he’s okay. What if something happens, what if associates of DeShawn show up?” V said, trying to make it very apparent now that V had taken care of the DeShawn problem he was not going to leave Jackie’s side. Viktor let out a sigh.

“You must really care about him. I’ve seen the way you look at him... Don’t worry though, I won’t tell Misty. Not my place to tell.” Viktor said, explaining that he would keep V’s secret.

“But if you insist on staying I suppose you can. I have some extra basic clothes you can borrow. You can use the bathroom too, it has a shower in it.” Viktor continued and went over to the cabinet to grab a towel and the clothes that he was talking about. V took the clean clothes and towel. 

“Thanks doc. I will repay you I promise. For everything. You don’t know what it means that you saved him.” V said, meaning every word. Viktor smiled 

“Don’t worry about it kid. Isn’t the first time I patched this kid up. I will say I wished the previous time was the last time but so is life. Let me say this V though, yes while I performed the surgery that ultimately saved him. You. V. You saved him by getting him here so fast and making him keep pressure on the wound to prevent as much blood loss.” Viktor told V, and V only partilally believed him. 

‘Maybe if I was a better partner I wouldn’t have let him get hurt in the first place.’ V thought to himself. 

The Doctor left the room and went into his office to give V some privacy. V went to the bathroom and disrobed, trying not to focus on Jackie’s blood. There was a lot of it and it haunted him. V got into the shower and let the hot water spray down on him. It felt good after such a long day. After his shower, V got dressed in the clothes that Viktor had let him borrow and he returned to his post at Jackie’s side. V took the time to shoot a message to Mama Welles. He was terrified to do so, but he knew he needed to let her know what was going on. 

_ To: Mama Welles _

_ From: V _

_ Jackie got hurt. It was pretty bad. I got him to Vik’s though. That was my first priority, not the mission. He’s stable now, Vik says he'll be fine. Just needs a lot of recovery. I’m sorry Ma. _

V sent the message and was scared to get a reply. V thought about Mama Welles, he was scared she would hate him for letting Jackie get hurt. She was the mother figure he never had. Having grown up with a drug addict for a mother, just for her to OD on his 16th birthday. Mama Welles welcomed him in just like Jackie had welcomed him in. V had even taken to calling her Ma, or Mama, and she even called him Mijo. V brought his attention to Jackie again and looked at him. ‘He was so close to dying. I almost didn’t get him here in time.’ V thought to himself. 

V let himself actually feel for the first time of the night and not repress it back to save face around the others. He felt so many different emotions, relief that Jackie was going to be okay, fear of Mama Welle’s reaction, and guilt for what he let happen to Jackie on his watch. V felt the wave hit him. It reminded him of his time on the streets but worse. He only had to worry about himself on the streets, and if he had to do things he had to survive and deal with the emotions later, than ‘so be it’ he thought to himself. This was Jackie though and V felt responsible. Before he could do anything about it the tears streamed down his face, he didn’t even feel them coming. V bit his lips almost to the point of breaking skin to not let the choked sobs through. He continued like that for about 10 minutes, squeezing his hands together, trying to keep it together and not break further. 

“Don’t cry V. I’m okay you saved me.” Jackie said quietly. V opening his eyes. Jackie noticed the glasslike look V’s eyes had, more tears about to break the surface. He also notice that around V’s eyes were red and puffy.

“I almost didn’t. I almost didn’t get you here in time. You scared me.” V said, letting the guilt guide his words. 

“But you did V. You saved my life. Please don’t cry. You’re cuter when you aren’t crying.” Jackie said, giving V a small smile. Jackie thought he was cute even when he was crying. ‘Cute?’ Jackie thought, brushing it off as the medication he was on distorting his word choices. V didn’t look too much into the word choice, he figured Jackie was teasing him. V wiped his eyes and tried to stop the tears. 

“Okay Jacks, but just for you. We should rest though. I’ll tell you what happened with the relic when you’re feeling up to it.” V said, he grabbed and squeezed Jackie’s hand again, Jackie once again squeezing back. 

“Night V. Thanks. Again for, you know.” Jackie said, closing his eyes again and drifting to sleep. 

“No problem Jackie. I would have gladly died for you.” V said when he was pretty sure Jackie had fallen asleep. 

No matter how uncomfortable the chair was, V fell right asleep. 

The next time V awoke he was just stirred awake by a dream that he was back in the car trying to get Jackie to the clinic in time. He startled awake before he saw the end of the dream. V looked down at his body to see a blanket laid across him. He knew Mama Welles had been there because it was a blanket he recognized from staying over sometimes. It had a tiger on it and V swore it could keep someone warm even if they were in deep space. 

V opened his messages to see that Mama Welles had texted while he was asleep. 

_ To: V  _

_ From: Mama Welles _

_ You have nothing to be sorry for mijo. I talked to Vik, he says you did everything to get him here and got him here just in time. Thank you for saving him. _

V smiled at the message and wanted to believe her, but there was still that guilt and nagging voice in the back of his head. V decided he still needed more rest so he let himself fall back asleep, glad that Jackie was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next post probably won't be for at least 2 weeks, rounding the final couple weeks of my last semester of college, so I'm about to be fairly busy. Don't worry though, after that I should be able to catch up on writing without work AND school to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter was okay. I wanted to give some insight to my V's backstory. I have a good amount of the story finished but will still probably post weekly-bi weekly so there is a buffer to finish the rest of the story if I life keeps me busy. I thank you all for reading. Alas, I am not the best writer, but I had this story in my head and I tried. Next Chapter is the end of the Heist so get ready ;_;


End file.
